Who wants to live forever?
by Afaim
Summary: Fortsetzung von A Happy Tru Year. Tru muss sich zwischen dem Leben von ihren Freund Jensen und dem von Harrisons neuer Freundin Elise Mitchell entscheiden.
1. o

**Tru Calling: **

Disclaimer: „Tru Calling" gehört Jon Feldman und Co. Elise Mitchell ist allerdings von mir.

_Anmerkung: Fortsetzung der Serie und meiner TC-FF "A Happy Tru Year". Spoiler zu allen Episoden._

**Was bisher bei „Tru Calling" geschah:**

Um ihren Freund Jensen nicht an den Tod zu verlieren, hat Tru die Regeln gebrochen: Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet, obwohl er sie nicht darum gebeten hatte. Ihr Gegenspieler Jack besteht darauf, dass diese Tat ein schwerer Fehler war, der Folgen nach sich ziehen wird. Und tatsächlich hatte Tru zu Neujahr erhebliche Schwierigkeiten damit das Leben ihrer Schwester Meredith zu retten- immer wieder starben auch andere Menschen, doch hat das wirklich mit Jensen zu tun? Hinzu kommt noch, dass Jensen sich seit seiner Rettung vor dem Tod zunehmen verändert, und Tru immer mehr Seiten an ihm entdeckt, die sie beunruhigen. Außerdem hat Jack sie überraschend zu Silvester geküsst, nachdem er selbst Meredith' Leben gerettet hat. Was steckt hinter dieser Tat?

**Dramatis Personae:**

**Tru Davies: **Medizinstudentin, die von den Toten um Hilfe gebeten wird.

**Harrison Davies: **Trus Bruder und Verbündeter.

**Elise Mitchell : **Trus neue Nachbarin.

**Jack Harper: **Trus Gegenspieler, der verhindern will, dass sie den Toten zu einer zweiten Chance verhilft.

**Davis: **Trus Chef und Verbündeter.

**Richard Davies: **Der Vater von Tru und Harrison, der Jack unterstützt.

**Carrie: **Davis' Freundin, die für Jack spioniert.

**Jensen: **Trus Freund.

**Avery: **Mitstudentin und beste Freundin von Jensen.

**Episode 2. 8. „Who wants to live forever?"**

0.

_Eine alte indische Legende erzählt von dem ewigen Kampf zwischen Leben und Tod._

_Einst schenkte das Leben einem Sterblichen seine Liebe._

_Als der Tod den Lebensfunken dieses Sterblichen auslöschte, schwor das Leben ihm niemals zu verzeihen und von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit um jedes sterbliche Leben gegen ihn zu kämpfen._

_Es trug den Fall vor Götter, die entschieden, dass Leben und Tod einen Tag lang um jeden Lebensfunken, der nicht bereit war weiter zuziehen, kämpfen sollten. Und so geschah es auch._

_Bis sich das Leben erneut in einen Sterblichen verliebte. Seine Liebe war so groß, dass es beschloss diesen Sterblichen niemals sterben zu lassen, egal was passieren würde. Als die Zeit gekommen war und der Lebensfunke des Sterblichen bereit war weiter zuziehen, hielt ihn das Leben zurück und verstieß damit gegen die Regeln._

_Der Tod war voll Wut. „Du hast die Regeln gebrochen!", sprach er zum Leben, „Du hast einen willigen Lebensfunken daran gehindert weiter zuziehen. Aus reiner Selbstsucht hast du ihn zurückgehalten."_

„Wie konntest du das tun, Tru! Wie konntest du mir das antun!" Harrisons Miene spiegelte eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer, Unglauben und Enttäuschung wieder.

„Harri, ich- ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt. Ich musste mich entscheiden und…", stotterte Tru, doch ihr Bruder ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Und da hast du dich natürlich für deinen Boyfriend entschieden, anstatt für die Frau, die ich liebe", führte er ihren Satz bitter zu Ende.

„Nein, Harri. So war es nicht. Ich lieben Jensen und… Du- wie kannst du sagen, dass du sie liebst, du kennst sie doch noch gar nicht richtig!", protestierte Tru verzweifelt, „Ich wollte sie beide retten. Ich konnte nicht…ich…" Sie verstummte kraftlos.

Schweigen senkte sich auf dem Flur der Notaufnahme in dem die beiden Geschwister standen herab.

„Wenn Elise stirbt, dann werde ich dir das niemals verzeihen." Harrison wandte sich von ihr ab und stürmte davon.

„Harri, es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Tru.

„_Es war nicht Selbstsucht", widersprach das Leben, „Es war Liebe."_

„_Du weißt nicht, was du getan hast!", warnte der Tod, „Die Götter werden nicht akzeptieren, dass du ihr Urteil ignoriert hast. Übel wird über uns und die Welt der Sterblichen kommen, wegen dem, was du getan hast. Doch noch ist es nicht zu spät. Lass den Lebensfunken los. Lass ihn weiterziehen."_

Sie verstand nicht, wie es soweit gekommen war. Sie hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Natürlich könnte sie Jack an dem, was geschehen war, die Schuld geben. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er kaum etwas mit diesem Ausgang zu tun hatte. Sie war es, die die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und zugleich eben auch die einzige, die sie hatte treffen können.

_Das Leben verneinte diese Aufforderung heftig: „Niemals werde ich das tun!"_

„_Dann", sagte der Tod, „Sind wir alle verloren."_

Dabei hatte der Tag doch so harmlos angefangen...

Ich hoffe, es geht bald weiter. Reviews?


	2. I

I.

_24 Stunden zuvor:_

„Guten Morgen, Tru."

„Guten Morgen, Elise." Elise Mitchell war Trus neue Nachbarin. Sie war erst um Neujahr herum eingezogen und damals, an ihrem längsten Tag seit langem, hatte Tru einem Lieferanten, der nach ihr gesucht hatte, noch nicht weiterhelfen können. Erst einige Tage später hatte sie ihre neue Nachbarin kennen gelernt. Sie musste zu geben, dass sie Elise recht schnell ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Elise war nett, cool, witzig und offensichtlich auf ihrer Wellenlänge. Und da sie, seit sie ihre „Bestimmung" entdeckt hatte, nicht mehr so leicht Freundschaften schloss bzw. ihre Freunde behielt wie früher, war sie natürlich für jede neue Freundschaft umso dankbarer. Und da es seit Neujahr keinen sich wiederholenden Tag mehr gegeben hatte, hielt Elise sie auch noch nicht für sonderbar, was bei neuen Bekanntschaften natürlich immer einen entscheidenden Vorteil darstellte.

„Gehst du arbeiten?", erkundigte sich Elise. Tru schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab zuerst Vorlesung", erwiderte sie, „Ich hab leider nicht viel Zeit zum quatschen, ich bin wieder mal spät dran."

„Hey, Schatz, wo bist du, mit wem redest du denn da?" Mit diesen Worten tauchte Harrison hinter Elise in ihrer Wohnungstüre auf. „Harri!"

Ihr Bruder grinste verunsichert und meinte: „Oh, hi, Tru." Mehr sagte er allerdings nicht. Tru sah zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrer Nachbarin hin und her, beide schienen zwar peinlich berührt, machten aber keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen, also blieb ihr nichts anderes über als zu fragen: „Habt ihr beide mir vielleicht irgendetwas zu sagen?"

Irgendwie mochte sie Elise nun schon nicht mehr so sehr. Und dabei war sie es selbst gewesen, die die beiden einander vorgestellt hatte. Was, übrigens, noch nicht so lange her war. Allerdings war Harrison, was seine Frauenbekanntschaften anging, noch nie der langsame Typ gewesen, weswegen sie eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollte.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir es dir verheimlicht haben", erklärte Harrison dann, „Es gab nur noch keine gute Gelegenheit darüber zu sprechen."

„Findest du, ja?" Eigentlich war sie bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, sie und ihr Bruder würden sich sehr nahe stehen und sich solche Dinge anvertrauen. Doch offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt.

„Du – äh – hast doch kein Problem damit, oder?", erkundigte sich Harrison vorsichtig.

„Nein, wieso? Ich freue mich für euch beide", meinte Tru. „Wunderbar!", strahlte Elise und Harrison grinste dümmlich. Tru deutete in Richtung Stiegenhaus. „Ich muss dann", meinte sie, „Ich hab Vorlesung." Sie bewegte sich unsicher von dem Pärchen fort und sah dabei immer wieder zurück.

„Bis später!", rief ihr Harrison hinterher. „Bye!", stimmte Elise ein. „Wir sehen uns!", rief Tru zurück, winkte und floh dann.

_Wie kann sie es nur wagen sich an meinen kleinen Bruder ran zu machen, und das auch noch hinter meinem Rücken! _Nein, je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger konnte sie Elise Mitchell leiden.

------------------

„Wie kann sie es nur wagen sich an Harrison ran zu machen, und das Ganze hinter meinem Rücken! Wer denkt sie denn, dass sie ist! Wie kommt sie auf die Idee gut genug für Harrison zu sein!", beschwerte sich Tru nach der Vorlesung bei ihrer Freundin Avery als sie den Campus entlang spazierten.

„Wahrscheinlich war ihr nicht klar, dass sie dich um Erlaubnis bitten muss", warf Avery unschuldig ein.

„Was willst du damit sagen, etwa, dass ich überbesorgt bin! Findest du, ich verhalte mich wie ein Glucke!", wollte Tru entsetzt wissen.

„Na, ja …"

„Du kennst Harrison nicht so wie ich. Ich hab Erfahrung in Sachen Harrison und Frauen, und glaub mir, wenn man von seiner eher unglücklichen Beziehung mit Lindsey absieht, wo ich andauernd alles gerade biegen musste, dann hat er einen schrecklichen Geschmack, was Frauen betrifft. Ich meine seine vorletzte Freundin, wollte ihn dazu bringen, dass er ihren Ex-Mann für sie ermordet!" Sie schnappte nach Luft und setzte dann ihre Triade fort: „Er braucht jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst. Und jetzt, wo er für unseren Vater arbeitet, sollte er sich von privaten Dingen schon überhaupt nicht ablenken lassen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er noch immer nicht wirklich über Lindsey hinweg ist. Was wenn er sich in diese Beziehung stürzt um seinen Schmerz zu kompensieren, obwohl er noch gar nicht bereit dafür ist!"

Avery zuckte eingeschüchtert die Schultern. In diesen Augenblick kam Jensen zu ihnen. „Hallo, Schatz", meinte er, zog Tru an sich und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund, „Was ist denn los? Ich hab gehört, wie du dich über irgendetwas aufgeregt hast."

„Harrison hat was mit Elise Mitchell", erklärte Avery, „Und das scheint Tru sehr mitzunehmen."

„Ist das nicht deine neue Nachbarin?", erkundigte sich Jensen und legte einen Arm um Trus Schulter. „Ja, genau die. Er kennt sie noch gar nicht so lange", sagte Tru, „Wieso denkt er, er würde sie gut genug kennen um mit ihr eine Beziehung einzugehen?" Sie gingen weiter.

„So entstehen menschliche Beziehungen nun einmal, Tru. Wenn man immer warten würde, bis man jemanden schon einige Monate oder Wochen kennt, dann würde man mit niemanden jemals eine Beziehung zu Stande bringen", meinte Jensen, „Außerdem macht es manchmal Spaß ein Risiko einzugehen."

Tru blickte ihn irritiert an. „Findest du? Ich dachte eigentlich, du wärst der Meinung, dass man sich zuerst eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu jemanden aufbauen sollte, bevor man weiter geht…." Diese Aussage klang irgendwie so gar nicht nach Jensen.

„Früher war ich dieser Meinung, das ist richtig. Aber seit du mein Leben gerettet hast, sehe ich das nicht mehr so. Das Leben ist doch viel zu kurz um alles langsam anzugehen", meinte Jensen schulterzuckend, „Man sollte jeden Augenblick auskosten, solange er anhält."

Tru löste sich von Jensen und tat ihr bestes um das Gefühl der Beunruhigung, das in ihr aufsteigen wollte, zu unterdrücken. Jensen schien solche Dinge in letzter Zeit öfter zu sagen und sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Er veränderte sich immer mehr, und irgendwie schien es sich nicht um eine Veränderung zum Positiven zu handeln. „Ich muss dann los. Zu Davis, in die Leichenhalle", erklärte sie.

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte ihr Freund. „Vielleicht, ich weiß noch nicht", erwiderte sie ausweichend. Jensen schien enttäuscht zu sein und Avery meinte schnell: „Wir sehen uns dann heute beim Einkaufen?" Tru nickte und machte sich nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung auf zu Davis.

-------------------------

„Findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass sich seit Neujahr kein Tag mehr wiederholt hat?"

Tru saß auf Davis Schreibtisch und wandte sich ihrem Boss nun mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu. Davis schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Es gab ja schon öfter Flauten, die dann von fast täglich aufeinander folgenden Hilferufen abgelöst wurden. Solche Dinge passieren nicht zyklisch, das weißt du doch", meinte er.

„Ja schon, aber es sind jetzt schon drei Wochen vergangen… Und vergiss nicht, dass das letzte Mal höllisch war. Diese ständigen Dauerwiederholungen… Hältst du es für möglich, dass … dass dabei was kaputt gegangen ist?"

Davis zog eine verwirrte Grimasse. „Kaputt gegangen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich verstehe, was du damit sagen willst", er schien angestrengt nach zu denken, „Außerdem war das nicht der erste Tag, der sich öfter als einmal wiederholt hat."

„Ja, schon aber…." Sie verstummte und seufzte. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur paranoid. Es waren Jacks Warnungen und Andeutungen die ihr in den Ohren klangen. Verfluchter Mistkerl. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft sie dazu zu bringen wegen Kleinigkeiten auszuflippen. (Er würde jetzt sicher sagen, dass Weltuntergänge und solche Dinge immer mit Kleinigkeiten anfingen). Als ob es nicht bereits schlimm genug wäre, dass er sie zu Silvester geküsst hatte, und das auch noch vor Jensen. Der Kuss war auch eines dieser Themen, über die sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Vermutlich hatte er es nur getan um sie zu ärgern und zu verunsichern, und es steckte nichts Tieferes dahinter. Aber er hatte auch Meredith gerettet, und auch dafür konnte sie keinen Grund nennen. Verunsichert hatte er sich auf jeden Fall. Sehr sogar.

„Bedrückt dich sonst noch etwas?", erkundigte sich Davis, „Du wirkst schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie abgelenkt." Tru seufzte. „Es ist Harri. Er hat eine neue Freundin, und das offenbar schon länger. Wenn ich das nicht zufällig heute Morgen herausgefunden hätte, wüsste ich es noch immer nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er so etwas vor mir geheim gehalten hat! Ich hasse es belogen zu werden! Warum können sich die Leute in meiner Umgebung nur nie dazu durchringen, mir die wichtigen Dinge, die in ihren Leben passieren, anzuvertrauen!" Von ihrem Vater wollte sie gar nicht erst sprechen. Von Meredith war sie es ja gewohnt. Dann war da natürlich noch die ganze Sache mit Jack gewesen. (Um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen). Aber von Harrison hätte sie das nicht erwartet.

„Ähm, Tru, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind…" Davis sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich muss dir, was sagen." Tru blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Weißt du, ich – äh- ich hab Carrie gesagt, was du kannst." Das war sein Geständnis.

„Was! Wir waren uns doch einig darüber, dass wir es ihr nicht sagen!" Tru konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Wie konnte Davis ihr Geheimnis einfach so herumerzählen? Noch dazu jemanden, der sich von Berufswegen mit psychischen Problemen befasste! „Carrie ist mir sehr wichtig, Tru. Ich habe es nicht ertragen Geheimnisse vor ihr zu haben", rechtfertigte sich Davis. „Und wie lange weiß sie es schon?"

„Ähm, seit Weihnachten."

„Was! Was! Davis, heute ist der 22. Jänner! Du hast es ein Monat lang nicht für nötig gehalten mir zu erzählen, dass Carrie von meiner Fähigkeit weiß!"

„Wie du selbst gesagt hast, war außer der Sache zu Silvester nie mehr ein sich wiederholender Tag. Das Thema ist also nie aufgekommen", verteidigte er sich in die Ecke getrieben, „Sei bitte nicht böse." Das war etwas zu viel verlangt. Wie sollte sie denn bitte nicht böse sein!

„Weißt du, das Positive ist, dass mir das hilft die Sache mit Harrison und Elise in einem neuen Licht zu sehen", erklärte Tru, „Im Vergleich zu deiner Tat ist das nichts." Einen solchen Verrat hätte sie Davis niemals zu getraut.

„Tru, sie kann uns helfen. Sie…", begann Davis, doch sie ließ ihn nicht weiterreden. „Du hast mir schon genug geholfen! Ich nehme mir für den Rest des Tages frei. Ich muss erst einmal verdauen, dass du mir wichtige Dinge über längere Zeiträume hinweg verheimlichst, wo ich doch wirklich geglaubt habe, dass wir diese Phase hinter uns hätten. Auf Wiedersehen!" Sie sprang von Davis Schreibtisch und verließ das Büro ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder auf Davis Entschuldigungen zu hören.

------------------------------------------

Das Einkaufen mit Avery heiterte sie auch nicht auf. Ganz im Gegenteil. Avery nutzte diese Gelegenheit um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie sich Sorgen um Jensen machte. Große Sorgen. „Er hat sich so sehr verändert, weißt du. Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder. Dir ist das sicher, auch schon aufgefallen", erklärte sie, „Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Veränderungen gut für ihn sind. Er zieht sich inzwischen sogar anders an als früher. Vielleicht hat das ja alles nichts zu bedeuten, aber…" Sie seufzte. „Außerdem misstraut er dir", sagte sie dann, „Er glaubt, dass du ihm nicht die Wahrheit über dich und diesen Jack sagst. Seit Silvester liegt er mir ständig damit in den Ohren." Tru seufzte. „Ich verstehe. Ich werde mit ihm reden", versprach sie. Noch ein Gespräch auf das sie sich nicht unbedingt freute. Allerdings hatte sie das sichere Gefühl, dass sie es lieber früher als später tun sollte.

In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. Es war Harrison. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Harri, beruhig dich und sag mir, was passiert ist!", forderte sie ihren Bruder auf.

„Es ist Elise. Sie hatte einen Unfall. Tru, ich hab Angst, dass sie stirbt!"

TBC

_A/N: Tut mir leid wegen der ewig langen Wartezeit, aber ich hab zur Zeit sehr viel um die Ohren._

_Letzte Nacht hab ich aber sogar eine neue Folge geträumt. Die muss aber irgendwann längere Zeit nach dieser FF spielen. Es ging um Jacks Vergangenheit. Er hat seine Schwester wieder gefunden, die das Opfer war, weswegen er mit Tru zusammengearbeitet hat und sie haben sich dabei sehr gut verstanden. (Etwas zu gut, vielleicht)._

_Wer weiß, vielleicht verwende ich Teile aus diesen Traum in Zukunft noch einmal in einer TC-FF._

_Reviews?_


	3. II

II.

Als Tru im Krankenhaus ankam, erwartete Harrison sie schon. „Elise wird gerade operiert", berichtete er. „Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?", erkundigte sich Tru.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir wollten uns treffen. Aber dann… Ich weiß nicht, ich … sie wurde angeschossen und ….", stotterte Harrison, „Ich war nicht dabei. Als ich kam, war es schon passiert…" Tru legte ihrem Bruder beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ganz ruhig, Harri. Atme tief ein und aus, und versuch es mir zu erzählen", wies sie ihn an.

Harrison nickte und atmete dann tief durch. Er schluckte und begann zu erzählen: „Wir wollten uns treffen. Beim Diner, du weißt schon. Elise wollte direkt von der Arbeit dorthin kommen und ich auch. Aber ich wurde noch von Dad aufgehalten. Deswegen bin ich zu spät hingekommen. Als ich ankam, lag Elise angeschossen am Boden. Sie … die Ärzte sagen, die Kugel hat sie nahe der Lunge erwischt und wenn sie wandert dann… Jemand hat versucht das Diner zu überfallen und als die Angestellten dort das Geld nicht gleich herausgeben wollten, da sind die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie wurde von einem Querschläger getroffen."

„Harri, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, sie wird durchkommen", versuchte Tru ihrem Bruder Mut zu machen.

Harrison sah sie durch leidende Augen an. „Und was, wenn nicht?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du hier mit mir wartest." Es waren ein paar Stunden vergangen und Harrison hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Er sah immer noch mitgenommen aus, blässer als sonst, die Augen rot unterlaufen und sein Unglück schrie einen gerade zu an, wenn man ihn ansah, doch er wirkte nun gefasst und ruhig.

„Du hast sie sehr gerne nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Tru vorsichtig.

Harrison nickte. „Ja. Es ist verrückt. Ich kenne sie erst seit kurzem, aber trotzdem hab ich das Gefühl schon ewig mit ihr zusammen zu sein", meinte er und die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, „Du kennst mich ja, wenn's mich mal erwischt, dann geht gleich alles Hals über Kopf. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Elise ist echt was besonders. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, hab ich das Gefühl ich könnte Berge versetzen, weißt du, was ich meine? Du musst sie kennen lernen. Sie ist wundervoll. Klug, witzig, bescheiden. Oh, und sie ist eine Künstlerin. Sie malt in ihrer Freizeit, wusstest du das? Ich musste nur fünf Worte mit ihr wechseln und ich wusste … das ist sie. Das Mädchen nach dem ich immer gesucht habe. Ist dir das schon einmal bei jemanden passiert?"

„Ja. Einmal." Sie sagte seinen Namen nicht. Gestattete sich nur kurz voller Wehmut an ihn zu denken. Wollte sich nicht an das Ende erinnern. _Luc._

„Oh, Gott, Tru, tut mir Leid!"

„Nein, schon gut. Elise wird nicht so enden, das verspreche ich dir", erwiderte sie. _Es soll uns schließlich nicht beiden so gehen. _Ob sie jemanden anrufen sollte? Hatte Elise Verwandte, die von dieser Sache wissen sollten? Eigentlich wusste sie ja kaum etwas über ihre Nachbarin, außer, dass sie nett war und mit ihrem Bruder zusammen war. Das musste sich dringend ändern. Immerhin, wenn sie Harrison so wichtig war…

In diesem Moment läutete ihr Handy. Tru seufzte. Wer war das nun wieder? In letzter Zeit waren selten positive Anrufe durch das Handy bis zu ihr gelangt. „Entschuldige mich kurz", wandte sie sich an ihrem Bruder und fischte das Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Tasche. Der Name Davis leuchtete ihr vom Display entgegen. Sie spielte einige Sekunden lang mit dem Gedanken einfach nicht abzuheben. Sie war immer noch mehr als sauer auf ihren Boss und hatte überhaupt keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Andrerseits, was wenn es etwas Wichtiges war?

„Hallo, Davis. Wir reden im Augenblick nicht miteinander, das ist dir doch klar, oder?", begrüßte sie den Anrufer.

„Das ist es. Aber Tru, du solltest unbedingt herkommen", drang Davis Stimme aus ihrem Handy, „Ich … es gibt da etwas, was du dir unbedingt ansehen musst."

Tru seufzte. „Davis, kann das nicht warten? Ich bin mit Harrison im Krankenhaus. Seine Freundin Elise wurde schwer verletzt und wird gerade operiert. Er braucht mich jetzt", argumentierte sie.

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann meinte Davis. „Tru, ich will dir das wirklich nicht am Telefon sagen. Aber ich hab ihr eine Leiche und…"

Tru hatte das Gefühl eine eisige Hand würde sich um ihr Herz schließen. _Oh, Gott, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Nicht schon wieder. _„Ich komme", hauchte sie in die Leitung und legte dann auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Harrison, „Du bist so blass. Ist was passiert?"

Tru sah ihn mit leicht vernebeltem Blick an. „Ich weiß noch nicht", murmelte sie, „Ich muss kurz weg. Ich komme so schnell ich kann wieder. Kommst du ohne mich klar?"

Er nickte. „Gut", murmelte Tru und machte sich auf zur Leichenhalle. Den ganzen Weg dorthin begleitete sie das Gefühl von unbestimmter Panik und Sorge.

----------------------------------------------------------

„Tru, ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich es erfahren habe…", begrüßte sie Carrie als sie die Leichenhalle erreichte. Auch Davis kam ihr schon entgegen geeilt. „Was macht die hier", zischte Tru ihm etwas gereizt entgegen. „Ich hab sie angerufen nach unserem Streit und nach-", Davis unterbrach sich und deutete Tru mit ihm zu kommen, was sie auch tat aber nicht ohne Carrie noch einen giftigen Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Das wird jetzt ein Schock für dich sein", warnte Davis sie vor und führte sie in die Leichenhalle. Dort lag auf einer Barre aufgebahrt … Jensen. _Nicht schon wieder!_

„Es tut mir so leid, Tru", sagte Davis. Tru schluckte hart. „Danke. Kann ich ein paar Minuten mit ihm alleine sein, bitte?", murmelte sie. „Natürlich", nickte Davis und ging.

Tru starrte ihren toten Freund an. _Los. Frag schon. Bitte mich! Los, lass mich nicht im Stich, Jensen. Du musst mich fragen… _Doch das tat er nicht. _Wieso auch. Das hat er das letzte Mal doch auch nicht getan, _meldete sich eine kleine boshafte Stimme in Trus Hinterkopf zu Wort, die verdächtig nach Jack klang, _Du hast Davis anlügen müssen und Harrison deinen Schützling überlassen um ihn zu retten. Dabei soll er gar nicht gerettet werden. Die Tatsache, dass du es getan hast, hat wahrscheinlich das Gleichgewicht der Welt durcheinander gebracht. _Sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf. _Jack hat die Regeln auch verletzt! Er hat Luc in den Tod geschickt! Luc…_ „Sag endlich was, verdammt!" Tru schlug auf Jensens Leiche ein. „Verdammt, sag etwas! Das ist nicht fair! Ich hab dich doch gerade erst gerettet! Du kannst nicht schon wieder tot sein! Wach auf, verdammt!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, während sie weiterhin wütend auf die Leiche einschlug. „Wach auf, hab ich gesagt! Das ist nicht fair! Ihr könnt ihn mir nicht nehmen! Nicht auch noch ihn!"

Jemand zog sie zurück. „Tru, beruhig dich", redete Davis auf sie ein und zog sie von Jensens Leiche weg. „Er ist fort, Tru. Du kannst nichts tun", sagte auch Carrie, die Davis half sie festzuhalten und zu beruhigen. Allerdings ohne großen Erfolg. „Er soll aufwachen! Er soll aufwachen und fragen! Warum will er nicht fragen, Davis? Warum fragt er mich nicht!"

Davis presste sie an sich und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid, Tru", murmelte er, „Alles wird wieder gut werden. Aber du musst dich beruhigen."

„Nein, nein!" Sie hörte auf sich zu sträuben und sank kraftlos in Davis Arme. Die brennende Wut und der Zorn machten Trauer und Verzweiflung Platz. „Warum fragt er mich nicht?", wollte sie wissen, „Ich verstehe das nicht Davis."

Davis gab ein paar beruhigende Laute von sich und wiegte sie eine Weile. „Du kannst nicht alle retten, Tru. Manchmal gibt es eben nichts, was du tun kannst. Du hast ihn schon einmal gerettet. So wie es dir bestimmt war. Du hast ihm diese paar Wochen geschenkt und die…"

„Du verstehst nicht, Davis", murmelte Tru, der nun die Tränen kamen, „Er hat mich noch nie gefragt. Er ist einfach tot geblieben. Er hat mich einfach nicht gefragt. Und diesmal will er mich auch nicht fragen."

Davis wiegte sie weiter. „Ich verstehe", meinte er nur. Und Tru weinte.

----------------------------------------

„Ja?"

„Jack, wir haben eine Krise."

„Ich höre."

„Trus Freund Jensen ist tot. Er hatte einen Motorrad-Unfall."

„Weiß Tru das schon?"

„Ja, sie ist hier in der Leichenhalle und hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil er sie nicht gebeten hat ihn zu retten. Ich habe mich angeboten ihr Kaffee zu holen."

„Hat sie mitbekommen, dass du von ihren Fähigkeiten weißt?"

„Davis hat es ihr heute Morgen gestanden. Hör mal, es gibt noch was: Harrisons neue Freundin wird gerade im Krankenhaus operiert. Sie wurde schwer verletzt und schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Wenn sie sterben sollte, ist es gut möglich, dass es doch noch einen Wiederholungstag für euch beide gibt."

„Ich verstehe. Danke, Carrie. Ruf mich an, wenn es was neues gibt."

„Natürlich. Hab ich dich schon jemals enttäuscht?"

----------------------------------------------------

Carrie reichte Tru einen Becher Automatenkaffee. „Danke", murmelte Tru. Sie wusste noch immer nicht viel mit der Anwesenheit der dunkelhaarigen Frau und deren Wissen um ihre Fähigkeiten anzufangen, aber sie musste Davis Freundin lassen, dass sie zumindest versuchte hilfreich und verständnisvoll zu sein.

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Jensen tot ist. Schon wieder. Diesmal werde ich ihn nicht retten können._

Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Jensens Tod war nach wie vor ein tiefer Schock für sie, aber ein Teil von ihr hatte ihn noch immer nicht realisiert. Der Schmerz über den Verlust hatte sie noch nicht in seiner vollen Kraft erwischt, vielleicht auch deswegen, weil die Wunde noch zu frisch war.

„Ich- ich muss wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus. Harrison braucht mich", murmelte sie.

„Er wird das verstehen", meinte Davis, „Geh nach Hause. Du brauchst…"

„Nein. Harrison braucht mich", wiederholte sie. Carrie flüsterte Davis irgendetwas zu. „Also gut", meinte dieser dann, „Aber ich bringe dich zum Krankenhaus." Tru nickte nur.

Davis und Carrie eskortierten sie zum Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen bestand Tru aber darauf, dass sie wieder gingen. „Ich komme alleine zu recht", behauptete sie.

Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Harrison. Sie fand ihn traurig und traumatisiert im Warteraum sitzen. „Harri?" Er sah sie mit müden Augen an.

„Elise ist tot", erklärte er. _Jetzt sind wir beide wieder alleine. _„Das tut mir schrecklich Leid, Harri. Wann ist das passiert?", sagte sie schnell.

„Eben. Ich hab gefragt, ob ich sie sehen kann. … Was war das eigentlich für ein Anruf?"

Tru versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Jensen ist tot", rutschte es ihr heraus und dann begann sie auch schon herunter zu rinnen. „Oh, Tru."

Die Geschwister umarmten sich eine Weile lang stumm. Jeder in seiner eigenen Trauer versunken. „Was für ein Scheiß-Tag", murmelte Harrison in ihr Ohr. Dem konnte sie nur zustimmen.

------------------------------------------------

Später wurden sie zu der Leiche gebracht. Offensichtlich hatte sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht wieder sauber zu machen. „Weißt du, ob wir jemanden anrufen müssen? Hatte sie Familie?", erkundigte sich Tru bei ihrem Bruder und starrte ihre tote Nachbarin an.

„Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht", gab Harrison zu, „Scheiße, Tru. Ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Wir sollten gehen", meinte seine Schwester, „Es ist nicht gut, dass du sie so siehst." Sie legte Harrison ihre Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn in Richtung Ausgang.

„Ich will nicht auf diese Art gehen", sagte Elise Stimme hinter ihr, „Verhindere es, Tru."

Tru erwachte in ihrem Bett. „An die Arbeit", murmelte sie, „Es gibt viel zu tun."  
------------------------------------

_A/N: Wow. Das ist dramatischer geworden als selbst ich gedacht hätte. Auf jeden Fall tut mir die Verspätung leid, und ich hoffe der nächste Teil braucht nicht so lange._

_Jack glänzte bisher ja eher durch Abwesenheit, doch das wird sich im nächsten Kapitel ändern. Dann gibt es auch eine Klärung seiner Motive was „A Happy Tru Year" betrifft._

_Reviews?_


	4. III

III.

„Guten Morgen, Tru."

„Guten Morgen, Elise. Grüß Harrison von mir. Und richte ihm aus, dass wir uns noch über das Verheimlichen gewisser Dinge vor der großen Schwester unterhalten werden", erwiderte Tru und nahm sich dann auch schon nicht einmal mehr Zeit um Elises verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Dann zückte sie ihr Handy und rief Avery an.

„Hi, Avery. Ich werd's zur Vorlesung heute wahrscheinlich nicht pünktlich schaffen. Halt mir was frei, ja?", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin schnell die Situation, während sie der Antwort nur halb zuhörte. Sie rechnete mit einem baldigen Anruf von Harrison. Immerhin würde diesem durch die verwirrende Nachricht, die ihm Elise überbringen würde, klar werden, dass sich Trus Tag wiederholte und er würde wissen wollen, was los war.

_Wie soll ich nur beide retten? Noch dazu, wo ich nicht einmal genau weiß, was Jensen zugestoßen ist, wenn man davon absieht, dass es ein Motorradunfall war. _Eine kleine gemeine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die verdächtig nach Jack klang, meinte: _Du sollst ja gar nicht beide retten. Elise ist die, um die du dich kümmern solltest._

Aber sie dachte nicht daran Jensen sterben zu lassen.

Wie erwartet klingelte ihr Handy noch bevor sie die Leichenhalle erreicht hatte. Harrison war dran. „Sag mir nur eins: Warst du deswegen gestern sehr sauer?", begann er das Gespräch.

„Ja, aber das ist nicht mehr wichtig", lautete die Antwort seiner Schwester, „Hör zu, du musst dich mit Elise, heute nach der Arbeit woanders treffen. Gestern gab es eine Schießerei im Diner und sie wurde schwer verletzt…." (Es gab keinen Grund auszuführen wie schwer es wirklich gewesen war, Harrison würde diesen Grund als ausreichend hinnehmen um seine Freundin von dort fernzuhalten). „… Lass dich von Dad nicht aufhalten und geh am Besten gleich mit ihr nach Hause oder etwas ähnliches…" (Immerhin war es besser das Schicksal bzw. Jack nicht herauszufordern) „…Hast du verstanden?"

„Natürlich", antwortete ihr Bruder leicht pikiert, „Und wen musst du heute retten?"

Tru atmete tief durch. „Jensen", sagte sie dann. Stille herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Dann war Harrisons Stimme wieder zu hören: „Schon wieder? Scheiße Tru, das tut mir echt leid. Kann ich was tun?"

„Versuch einfach Elise und dich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten", bat Tru als sie die Leichenhalle endlich erreichte, „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie hing mal wieder in der Leichenhalle herum. Da Tru aber nun wusste, dass Davis seiner Freundin sowieso alles erzählt hatte, konnte es ihr egal sein.

„Ich weiß, dass sie es weiß, Davis", erklärte sie ihrem Boss daher gleich zur Begrüßung, „Und darüber werden wir uns noch einmal lange und ausgiebig unterhalten, aber nicht heute."

„Tru, ich…", begann Davis, aber sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.

„Ich muss Jensen retten", erklärte sie schnell, „Und zugleich brauchen ich einen von euch, damit er einen Überfall auf das Diner heute Nachmittag meldet. Leider weiß ich die genaue Uhrzeit nicht."

„Das kann ich gerne machen", bot sie Carrie an. Davis sah sie überrascht an. „Nun, wenn du solche Dinge immer tust, dann wird vielleicht noch eines Tages jemand misstrauisch", argumentierte die Schwarzhaarige und sah zwischen den beiden anderen fragend hin und her.

„Danke, Carrie. Das weiß ich zu schätzen", meinte Tru, „Ich muss jetzt zur Uni und Jensen abfangen und beschäftigen."

Dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

-------------------------------------------------------------

„Hier ist Carrie. Du hattest Recht. Sie ist aufgetaucht und schon schwer damit beschäftigt Jensen zu retten. Ich hab mich bereit erklärt den Überfall auf das Diner zu melden… Soll ich einfach nichts tun?"

„Im Gegenteil. Du wirst genau das tun, was Tru von dir will. Ich kann dir sogar die genaue Uhrzeit sagen."

„Ich will mich ja nicht in deine Arbeit einmischen. Aber ist das nicht kontraproduktiv?"

„Vertrau mir einfach. Das Schicksal findet immer einen Weg um das zu bekommen, was es möchte."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tru hatte die Med-Uni noch nicht erreicht als ihr persönlicher Stalker, sprich Jack, auch schon auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite auftauchte und zu ihr hinüber kam. Tru stöhnte als sie ihn sah.

„Hallo, Jack."

„Guten Morgen, Tru", begrüßte sie Jack gut gelaunt, „Wohin willst du denn so eilig? Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Elises Arbeit in dieser Richtung befindet."

„Solange sie in der Arbeit ist, ist sie sicher", erwiderte Tru unwirsch.

„Nun, damit hast du natürlich recht", gab Jack freundlich zu, „Aber sag mal, mir ist da ein Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen, nach dem es gestern mehr als nur eine Leiche in deinem Umfeld gegeben hat…"

Tru hielt mitten im Schritt inne. Sie starrte Jack wütend an. Sie hatte weder Lust noch Zeit für seine üblichen Spielchen. „Warum reden wir nicht Klartext?", forderte sie deswegen.

Jack schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Einverstanden", meinte er dann.

„Du willst, dass ich Jensen sterben lasse, das ist doch der wahre Grund für dieses Gespräch, oder bestreitest du das etwa?", mutmaßte sie.

„Keineswegs. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich biete dir sogar im Gegenzug an, mich nicht in deine anderen Rettungsversuche des heutigen Tages einzumischen."

Tru starrte ihn intensiv an. „Du meinst das sogar ernst", stellte sie dann erschüttert fest.

Jack maß sie mit einem ruhigen Blick. „Und? Was sagst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Warum bist du in letzter Zeit so entgegenkommend?", wunderte sich seine Gegenspielerin. Dann kam ihr ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

„Hast du etwa all diese Dinge – deine Hilfe zu Weihnachten, die Rettung von Meredith genau wie dieses Angebot jetzt – nur getan damit ich Jensen sterben lasse!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Tru", begann Jack erstaunlich sanft, „Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer das einzusehen, aber Jensen war dazu bestimmt zu sterben. Unser kleines Spiel gilt für ihn nicht wirklich. Selbst wenn du ihn rettest, wird der Tod immer wieder auf's Neue seine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken. Und dabei könnte es passieren, dass zunehmend Menschen in Gefahr geraten, denen es eigentlich noch gar nicht bestimmt war zu sterben. Du musst ihn gehen lassen. Denn wenn nicht…"

„Was dann? Was wenn ich's nicht tue!"

„…. Dann werden wir alle darunter leiden müssen", schloss Jack.

_Hör nicht auf ihn. Er würde alles sagen, damit du aufgibst. Kämpfe!_

_Aber was wenn er recht hat? Jensen hat dich nicht gebeten. Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass er dich nicht gebeten hat. Wer bist du, dass du denkst du dürftest darüber entscheiden, wer lebt und wer stirbt?_

_Und wer ist Jack, dass er denkt, er dürfte darüber entscheiden!_

_Er hat sich verändert, das hast du selbst zugegeben. Was wenn ihm die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich tot sein sollte irgendetwas antut?_

_Aber ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen! Ich ertrage das nicht noch einmal!_

_Also willst du gar nicht ihn retten. Nur dich._

_Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen! Ende der Diskussion!_

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?", fragte Tru dann plötzlich.

Jack starrte sie für einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt an. „Was!"

„Zu Silvester. Tu nicht so, als hättest du das schon wieder vergessen! Warum hast du's getan?" Tru warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Das ist doch unwichtig", behauptete Jack.

_Ach, ist es das? _„Auf jeden Fall werde ich mich nicht auf diesen Handel einlassen", erklärte Tru, „Es wäre einfach nur dumm sich überhaupt auf einen Handel mit dir einzulassen. Ich traue dir nämlich nicht. Und ganz nebenbei denke ich auch nicht daran Jensen im Stich zu lassen. Wir sehen uns." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Jack stehen.

------------------------------------------------------

Jack starrte der jungen Medizinstudentin hinterher. „Nun, das war wohl nichts", bemerkte er zu sich selbst. Eigentlich hatte er ja auch nicht erwartet, dass Tru sich so einfach überzeugen lassen würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Sie würde es ihm sicherlich nicht einfach machen, aber im Endeffekt, würde alles sowieso so enden, wie es enden musste. Daran konnte selbst jemand mit Trus Sturheit und Durchsetzungskraft nichts ändern. Eigentlich müsste er sich ja nur zurücklehnen und abwarten, aber… _Dann würde sie noch mehr darunter leiden, so viel steht fest. Mir ist lieber sie gibt mir die Schuld und hasst mich dafür als sie verzweifelt daran._

Zumindest redete er sich das ein und hörte nicht auf die kleine gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die spöttisch meinte: _Ach ja? Und deswegen hilfst du ihr ja auch ständig, wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt, was? Deswegen hast du ihre Schwester gerettet und sie dann geküsst, weil es dir sowieso egal wäre, wenn sie dich noch mehr hasst. Und nicht etwa weil du auf sie stehst._

Anders als Tru verfügte Jack allerdings auch über eine umwerfende Methode um diese innere Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen. _Ach, halt die KLAPPE! _– Das wirkte immer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Von der Vorlesung bekam Tru nicht mehr allzu viel mit. Dafür konnte sie wenigstens Jensen am Campus abfangen.

„Was hast du heute vor?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihrem Freund nach dem Begrüßungskuss.

Jensen zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte mit meinem Motorrad ein wenig herumfahren", meinte er.

„Wunderbar! Dann können wir ja den ganzen Tag gemeinsam verbringen!", strahlte Tru.

Jensen sah sie abschätzend an. „Sicher?", vergewisserte er sich zweifelnd, „Ich hatte eigentlich in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, du würdest mir aus dem Weg gehen."

Tru verneinte das natürlich sofort. (Obwohl es eigentlich nicht ganz falsch war). „Wir beiden gehen eben ein anderes mal einkaufen", wandte sie sich an Avery. „Kein Problem", erwiderte diese. „Gut." Tru nickte zufrieden. Bis jetzt lief alles gut.

-------------------------------------------

„Ich hab den Anruf erledigt."

„Gute Arbeit. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein wenig abwarten. Und wenn's außer Kontrolle gerät, dann wird sie ihn aus den Augen lassen."

„Und dann…"

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass alles bald wieder so ist, wie es sein soll."

-----------------------------------------------------

Tru und Jensen saßen in ihrer Wohnung und kuschelten ein wenig miteinander, während sie fernsahen. Jensen wechselte relativ uninteressiert von Kanal zu Kanal.

„Sieh mal", meinte er dann und deutete auf den Bildschirm, „Sieht nach einer Schießerei aus."

Sie drehten lauter.

„Offensichtlich führte ein versuchter Raubüberfall zu der Schießerei im Diner. Der Täter konnte entkommen und ist nun auf der Flucht. Die Polizei warnt eindringlich vor dem Mann. Er ist bewaffnet und gefährlich", berichtete die Nachrichtensprecherin.

Offensichtlich hatte Carries Anruf alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Allerdings war das nicht ihre Schuld. Sondern Trus. _Verdammt._

„Ich muss Harrison anrufen", meinte sie und ging zum Telefon. Harrison nahm nicht ab.

_Kein Grund zur Panik. Vielleicht sind die beiden beschäftigt. … Ich kann ja nachsehen._

„Bin gleich wieder da", erklärte sie Jensen und ging dann auf den Gang um bei ihrer Nachbarin zu klopfen. Doch es schien keiner da zu sein. Weder Rufen noch Klingeln oder Klopfen schien zu wirken.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte ihr Handy. Sie hob ab. Es war Harrison.

„Tru, etwas schreckliches ist passiert…", begann er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. _Oh, nein._

_A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir was diesmal schon wieder passiert ist und Jacks gemeiner Plan offenbart sich._

_Reviews?_


	5. IV

IV.

Wieder ins Hospital zu kommen und einen blassen geschockten Harrison zu sehen kam Tru wie ein DejaVu vor – was es natürlich auch war, allerdings hätte sie es lieber gesehen, wenn diese spezielle Wiederholung des Tages nicht wieder passiert wäre. _Und sie hätte auch nicht passieren sollen, verdammt! Ich habe Harri gesagt, dass er Elise vom Diner fernhalten soll! Wie konnte das nur passieren?!_

Es war ihr nicht gelungen Jensen dazu zu überreden in der Wohnung zu bleiben, wo er sicher gewesen wäre, er hatte darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Zumindest war er damit in ihrer Nähe und sie konnte verhindern, dass auch ihm das gleiche wie am Vortag widerfuhr.

„Harri!", sie umarmte ihren Bruder fest, „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir waren nicht einmal in der Nähe des Diners. Wir waren im Park spazieren, und da ist dann plötzlich der Kerl mit der Waffe aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und die Polizei hat ihn verfolgt und dann kam es zu einem Schusswechsel und Elise wurde getroffen und…", berichtete Harrison atemlos, „ … es ging alles so schnell. Und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte…."

„Die besten Ärzte kümmern sich um Elise. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird wieder werden", meinte Jensen, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harrison."

Harrison sah allerdings nicht so aus als würde er dieser Beteuerung Glauben schenken.

Tru drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich und verflucht sich selbst und das Schicksal im Innerlich.

Das war doch alles einfach nicht fair! Sie hatte ihr möglichstes getan und es war trotzdem wieder so gekommen! _Ach, du hast also dein möglichstes getan?, _meldete sich die kleine Stimme in ihren Hinterkopf, die sich so sehr nach Jack anhörte, _Du weißt, dass das Schicksal immer einen Weg findet um sich das zu holen, was ihm zusteht. Und was hast du getan um Elise zu beschützen? Nichts. Du hast alles Harrison überlassen, ohne ihm zu sagen, was wirklich auf dem Spiel steht. Und den Rest hat Carrie erledigen müssen, die auch nicht wusste, worum es eigentlich geht. Elise hat dich um Hilfe gebeten und was hast du getan? Du hast Babysitter für Jensen gespielt._

Nun, jetzt blieb ihr wohl nichts anders über als mit den Folgen umzugehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich bin's. Tru hat gerade angerufen und Davis Bericht erstattet. Die Nachbarin liegt im Krankenhaus. Dein Plan ist aufgegangen."

„Ich hab dir ja gleich gesagt, dass es funktionieren wird."

„Ich hab allerdings immer noch nicht verstanden, warum es funktioniert hat."

„Die Macht des Zufalls, Carrie. Du hast genau so angerufen, dass der Überfall zwar verhindert, der Täter aber entkommen konnte. Im darauf folgenden Chaos war damit zu rechnen, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt. Dass es ausgerechnet die arme Elise erwischt hat, nun, das haben wir Trus Nachlässigkeit und dem zu verdanken, was man wohl am ehesten Karma nennen könnte."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Jensen von seinem Schicksal ereilt wird."

„Und wie stellen wir das an?"

„Zunächst warten wir einfach ab. Dann besuche ich die gute Tru im Hospital. Von da an wird sich alles von selbst ergeben, du wirst es erleben."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie saßen zu dritt im Warteraum während Elise operiert wurde. Jensen benahm sich äußerst rücksichtsvoll und fürsorglich – fast so wie er vor seiner Nahtod-Erfahrung gewesen war, was Tru wieder daran erinnerte, warum sie ihn so sehr mochte. Trotzdem war immer noch irgendetwas anders an ihm, irgendetwas war nicht ganz richtig, aber vielleicht war das ja auch nur Einbildung.

Tru saß neben Harrison und rieb ihn beruhigend den Rücken, während ihr Bruder starr und bedrückt vor sich hin starrte.

„Soll ich euch einen Kaffee und was zu Essen besorgen?", erkundigte sich Jensen, der neben Tru gesessen war und nun aufstand, hilfsbreit.

„Ja, danke, das wäre wirklich wundervoll von dir", meinte Tru, woraufhin Jensen nickte und sich dann auch schon aufmachte um Kaffee und etwas Essbares aufzutreiben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt etwas essen kann", murmelte Harrison.

„Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch", erwiderte Tru und rieb ihm noch einmal beruhigend den Rücken. Äußerlich war sie die unterstützende ruhige große Schwester, der Fels in der Brandung, doch innerlich tobte es in ihr. _Das ist alles meine Schuld! Was ist wenn Elise stirbt? Wie soll ich Harri dann je wieder unter die Augen treten?! _Diese Frage beunruhigte sie am meisten. So sehr, dass sie fast eine bekannte Gestalt übersehen hätte, die an ihr und Harrison vorbeilief.

_Oh, mein Gott, war das etwa Jack?!_ Sie sprang von ihrem Sitzplatz auf und starrte der Gestalt nach. Jetzt war sie sich ganz sicher, dass es sich um Jack handelte. Eine eisige Hand packte ihr Herz. _Oh, nein, Jensen! Er ist wegen ihm her gekommen!_

„Harri, ich muss kurz weg. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Versprochen!" Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, war sie Jack auch schon wieder so schnell auf den Fersen, dass sie das gleichmütige Nicken ihres Bruders kaum mitbekam.

Sie rannte den Krankenhauskorridor entlang und versuchte Jack einzuholen, doch das Rennen hätte sie sich sparen können, denn nach der nächsten Ecke stand Jack lässig an die Wand gelehnt da und erwartete sie.

„Hi, Tru", begrüßte er sie, „Wir laufen uns heute ja immer wieder über den Weg."

„Spar dir das! Was hast du getan?!", fuhr Tru ihn an.

Jack spielte den Unwissenden. „Getan? Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Tru. Ich bin nur hergekommen um zu sehen wie es Harrisons neuer Herzensdame geht. Ich hoffe, sie kommt durch. Wäre zu schade, wenn sie umkommen würde, nur weil du die Aufgabe sie zu beschützen vernachlässigt hast", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd.

Tru funkelte ihren Gegenüber wütend an. Die Tatsache, dass er das aussprach, was sie selbst auf heftigste beschäftigte seit sie Harrisons Anruf erhalten hatte, machte sie nur noch wütender. „Wenn du Jensen irgendetwas angetan hast, dann…", drohte sie ihm mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Jensen? Ach ja, dein Freund Jensen, den der Tod sich holen wird, egal ob ich etwas mache oder nicht", erinnerte sich Jack, „Nun, ich kann dich beruhigen, ich bin ihm nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Aber das muss ich auch gar nicht. Wie ging dieses alte Lied? Que sera, sera – was sein wird, wird sein. Hast du einmal _Final Destination_ gesehen? Ich finde, dieser Film stellt dieses spezielle Problem, das wir beide mit Jensen haben, sehr gut dar."

Tru spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen und war sich sicher, dass das auch genau das war, was Jack erreichen wollte. Sie starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Du bist verabscheuungswürdig, weißt du das?", stellte sie fest.

„Nein, Tru. Ich bin nur bereit eine Tatsache zu akzeptieren, die du nicht wahrhaben willst. Jensens Zeit auf der Erde ist abgelaufen. Und damit habe ich rein gar nichts zu tun. Wie du es auch drehen und wenden willst", belehrte sie ihr Gegenspieler kühl.

_Und wenn es schon passiert ist? _Sie hielt die Angst um Jensen und die Ungewissheit, was mit ihm war, nicht mehr länger aus, ließ Jack einfach stehen und rannte dann los um Jensen zu suchen. Egal was alle andere deswegen von ihr dachten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sah Tru mit einem müden Lächeln hinterher. Jetzt musste er nur noch kurz mit Harrison reden, und dann war sein Job für den heutigen Tag auch schon wieder so gut wie erledigt.

Er sollte zumindest versuchen einen Keil zwischen die Geschwister zu treiben. Richard war zwar der Auffassung, dass seine väterliche Autorität ausreichte um Harrison auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, aber Jack wusste es besser.

Auf seine Art war Harrison Tru sehr ähnlich und außerdem stand er ihr näher als sonst irgendjemand. Das starke Band zwischen den Geschwistern zu durchtrennen war ihrer Sache nicht nur von Nutzen, sondern auch nötig. Ob Harrison auch noch zu seiner Schwester halten würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie seine Freundin geopfert hatte um Jensen zu retten?

Da es von Tru keine Spur zu sehen gab, hatte er freie Bahn. Er baute sich vor dem blonden jungen Mann auf und begrüßte ihn: „Hallo, Harrison."

Harrison sah auf und bedachte Jack mit einem Blick, der dem seiner Schwester von vor wenigen Minuten so ziemlich entsprach. „Was willst du, Jack?"

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass mir das mit deiner Freundin sehr leid tut", sagte Jack, „Und wenn du einmal darüber reden willst dann…"

Harrison starrte ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Soll das ein Witz sein?! Von wegen es tut dir Leid! Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?! Oh, Gott … du warst es, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht, wie du es angestellt hast, aber weil du Jensen nicht kriegen konntest, hast du stattdessen Elise dem Tod preisgegeben!" Der junge Mann sprang auf und schien auf Jack losgehen zu wollen.

„Wow, beruhig dich, Harrison. Ich schwöre dir, ich hatte nichts mit dem was Elise passiert ist zu tun. Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Ehrlich. Du kannst Tru fragen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", erklärte Jack, wich einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Harrison sah nicht so aus als würde er ihm glauben. Dafür schien er wenigstens von der Idee den anderen Mann zu attackieren abgekommen zu sein.

„Ich weiß davon, weil es gestern auch passiert ist", fuhr Jack fort, „Immerhin hat Elise Tru ja um Hilfe gebeten, und wie du vermutlich weißt, bekomme ich ja die _Death-Vision_ geschickt, wenn das passiert."

Harrison runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was redest du da? Jensen hat Tru um Hilfe gebeten. Elise wurde gestern verletzt, aber sie ist nicht gestorben", behauptete er überzeugt.

„Nun, das hat Tru dir erzählt. Aber so war es nicht. Jensen hat sie nicht gebeten. Das hat er auch das letzte Mal nicht getan. Elise war es, die sie um Hilfe gebeten hat. Aber so wie ich das sehe, hat Tru nicht besonders viel getan um ihr zu helfen, oder was meinst du?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

„Jensen, es geht dir gut!" Beruhigt fiel Tru ihrem Freund um den Hals. Der war mit Kaffeebechern und Muffins beladen und wirkte etwas perplex. „Natürlich geht es mir gut", meinte er, „Was soll mir denn schon groß auf den Weg zum Kaffeeladen, der sogar auf derselben Straßenseite liegt, passieren?"

_Gute Frage. Ich führe mich auf wie ein Idiot! Verflucht. Wahrscheinlich wollte Jack auch genau das! Dieser Mistkerl! Aber was hätte er davon? … Harri!!_

Sie löste sich von Jensen und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, während ihr Freund ihr verwirrt nachsah. „Sie ist wirklich ein sehr seltsames Mädchen", stellte er fest, doch sie hörte ihn schon nicht mehr.

Harrison erwartete sie bereits. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte Tru alles, was sie wissen musste. „Ist es wahr?", wollte er wissen, „Stimmt das, was Jack mir erzählt hat? Hast du mich angelogen?! War es Elise, die gestern gestorben ist und dich um Hilfe gebeten hat?!"

Tru wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Also probierte sie es mit der Wahrheit. „Ja, aber Jensen ist auch gestorben! Ich – ich hab nur getan, was ich für richtig gehalten habe!"

Harrison starrte sie an. Und sie fühlte sich wie die mieseste Verräterin auf Erden. „Du hast mich angelogen", stellte er fest, „Und deswegen ringt Elise jetzt um ihr Leben."

Und dann ging der Streit erst so richtig los.

---------------------------------------------------------

„Tru, ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Jensen später bei ihr. Er war erst gekommen nachdem der Streit schon vorbei und Harrison wütend und enttäuscht davon gestürmt war, während Tru selbst wie betäubt zurückgeblieben war.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte Tru bedrückt. Sie wussten noch immer keine Neuigkeiten von Elise und der Tag war noch nicht vorbei. Jack, überlegte sich Tru, hatte es geschafft mit einem Gespräch mit Harrison mehr Schaden anzurichten als mit den meisten seiner anderen Aktionen gemeinsam (abgesehen von den spektakulären Dingen wie Luc oder Trus Verhaftung natürlich). Doch das wirklich frustrierende war, dass sie sich im Endeffekt alles selbst zu zuschreiben hatte.

_TBC_

_Ein Kapitel kommt noch. Die lange Wartezeit tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe, dass zumindest das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt._

_Reviews?_


	6. V

V.

_Komm schon, Harrison, nimm ab! _ Tru versuchte jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit ihren Bruder am Handy zu erreichen um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch Harri nahm nicht ab. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht mit ihr sprechen. _Und wie soll ich mich so entschuldigen?! _Natürlich wäre dafür auch noch Morgen Zeit, doch wer konnte schon wissen, was bis morgen noch alles passieren würde?

„Hebt er immer noch nicht ab?", erkundigte sich Jensen nachdem Tru erneut auflegte. Tru nickte seufzend. „Ich verstehe ja immer noch nicht, warum ihr euch gestritten habt…"

_Und ich kann es dir auch nicht erklären. _Ja, sie hätte ihm die Wahrheit erzählen können, aber sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Leute dazu neigten ihr beim ersten Mal nicht zu glauben, und sie wollte an diesem Tag auch nicht noch Streit mit Jensen haben. Es war so schon schlimm genug.

„Weißt du, es lässt sich schwer erklären. Wir waren einfach beide mit den Nerven am Ende und haben schlimme Dinge gesagt", erklärte sie. Jensen warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ausdrückte, dass er wusste, dass sie seine Frage eigentlich nicht beantwortet hatte und sie zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. Solange sie Jensen nicht aus den Augen ließ, bestand zumindest die Chance, dass ihm nichts passieren würde, da war es egal, was er über sie dachte. Sollte er es doch auf einen Nervenzusammenbruch wegen Elise schieben.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie hatte Tru ihm das nur antun können?! Ihn nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, anzulügen?! Dadurch hatte sie Elise in Gefahr gebracht und das alles nur, weil ihr Jensens Leben wichtiger war. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Aufgabe wegen Jensen vernachlässigte. Nicht, dass es ihm kein gutes Gefühl gegeben hätte auch einmal der Held sein zu dürfen, aber es hätte damals, genauso wie heute, schief gehen können. Und Jack hatte ihm erzählt, dass Jensen sie eigentlich noch nie um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Ja, er wusste, dass sie immer noch unter dem, was Luc zugestoßen war, litt. Vermutlich war sie deswegen so besessen davon Jensen nicht gehen zu lassen. Wer könnte so was auch zweimal hintereinander verkraften?

Andrerseits – er kannte sich mit all diesen Dingen ja nicht wirklich aus, denn immerhin war Tru die mystisch angehauchte Superheldin in der Familie – vielleicht gab es ja einen Grund dafür, dass Jensen sie niemals gebeten hatte ihn zu retten? Vielleicht war es gegen die Regeln sein Leben retten zu wollen. Schon irgendwie ironisch, dass sich das jemand dachte, der sie selbst um die Pferderennengewinner und Lottozahlen gebeten hatte nachdem er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte. Aber vielleicht war er seitdem nur viel erwachsener geworden.

Sein Handy klingelte erneut. Er starrte auf das Display. Schon wieder Tru. Vermutlich wollte sie sich entschuldigen, sich rechtfertigen oder beides zusammen. Er hob nicht ab.

-------------------------------------------------------------

„Hallo?"

„Tag, Richard. Ich denke, das wäre ein guter Moment um deinen Sohn anzurufen."

„Kannst du mir auch verraten warum?"

„Oh, vertrau mir. Du solltest es noch heute möglichst bald erledigen. Du wirst mir dafür dankbar sein. Warte nur ab."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als der Arzt endlich kam um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Elise außer Gefahr war, wäre Tru ihm vor Dankbarkeit fast um den Hals gefallen. Endlich war dieser Horror-Tag überstanden. Elise hatte überlebt, sie würde wieder gesund werden. _Du hast sie also nicht auf dem Gewissen. Glück für dich, _ätze ihr innerer Jack, aber sie achtete gar nicht auf ihn.

Sie rief Harrison an um ihm die gute Nachricht mitzuteilen. Als er wieder nicht abhob, hinterließ sie ihm die frohe Botschaft auf seiner Mobilbox.

Dann machte sie sich in Begleitung von Jensen auf den Heimweg.

„Ein langer Tag, was?", meinte Jensen.

Tru steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Das kannst du laut sagen, ich bin wirklich froh, dass er sich dem Ende zuneigt", erwiderte sie.

„Harrison wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Du wirst es erleben", fuhr Jensen fort.

„Vermutlich", gab Tru zu. Und vermutlich auch eher früher als später, aber bis dahin hatte Jack gewonnen und das gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Eben. Also kein Grund für das lange Gesicht. Lächle doch wieder einmal. Ist schon lange her, dass du das getan hast", erklärte ihr Freund und stieß sie spielerisch in die Seite, „Dabei siehst du so hübsch aus, wenn du lächelst."

Fast gegen ihren Willen stahl sich dann doch ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Na siehst du, das ist mein Mädchen…", lobte sie Jensen.

Sie hatten das Krankenhaus inzwischen verlassen und standen am Randstein und warteten darauf die Straße überqueren zu können. Tru wandte sich ihrem Freund zu. „Jensen, weißt du, ich …", begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, als sie sah was hinter dem blonden jungen Mann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zukam.

Ein blaues Auto kam auf sie zugeschossen, und es war offensichtlich, dass der Fahrer die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren hatte. Jacks Vergleich mit dem idiotischen _Final Destination- _Film fiel ihr ein, und noch während ihr so richtig klar wurde, was vor sich ging, rief sie eine Warnung und zog Jensen zur Seite. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn genau dort, wo Jensen vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte, fuhr das blaue Auto auf den Gehsteig auf und geriet ins Schleudern.

Tru schob Jensen vor sich her, in Sicherheit wie sie hoffte, ging dann zu Boden und begrub ihren Freund unter sich. Sie hörten ein Splittern und Quietschen und einen lauten Knall. Dann ging eine Alarmblinkanlage los, Leute schrieen und Krankenhauspersonal kam angerannt.

Doch das alles bekam Tru kaum mit. Sie hatte nur Augen und Ohren für Jensen. „Geht es dir gut?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

„Nichts passiert", meinte Jensen und sah sie an, „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, schon wieder. Du bist ein richtiger Schutzengel, Tru."

„Ja", murmelte Tru leicht verstört, „ja, das bin ich wohl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Diesmal war es nicht Tru, die anrief, sondern sein Vater. Harrison beschloss abzunehmen, sei es nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass dieser Anruf etwas mit der Arbeit und nichts mit Tru zu tun haben könnte. „Hi, Dad. Hat Tru dir gesagt, dass du ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen sollst?", begrüßte er seinen Vater.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte einen Moment lang überraschte Stille. Dann meinte Richard Davis: „Ich habe schon längere Zeit nicht mehr mit deiner Schwester gesprochen. Was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch zerstritten?"

Eine innere Stimme riet Harrison zur Vorsicht. Es kam selten vor, dass sein Vater auch nur einen Gedanken an die Gefühle seiner älteren Kinder zu verschwenden schien, und nach all dem, was Jordan andeutete ohne es auszusprechen, erging es den jüngeren nicht besser. In letzter Zeit schien sich das aber geändert zu haben.

„Ja, ich … es ist schwierig." Er verstummte und wollte eigentlich nicht mehr weiter darüber reden.

„Harrison, ich weiß, wir waren nicht immer eine Musterfamilie, aber wir sind eine Familie. Ich bin dein Vater und für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst. Also, was ist passiert?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erst als sie mit Jensen endlich in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war, die Tür hinter sich abgesperrt hatte und sicher gegangen war, dass sich kein Einbrecher in der Wohnung befand, wagte sie es wieder auszuatmen.

Der Fahrer des blauen Wagens war zwar verletzt, aber nicht in Lebensgefahr, und ansonsten hatte es nur Sachschäden gegeben. Trotzdem, wenn sie Jensen nicht noch in letzter Sekunde weggezogen hätte …

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Der Schock des Vortags, an dem sie neben seiner aufgebahrten Leiche gesessen hatte, war noch zu frisch.

„Du denkst zuviel nach", meinte Jensen, der sie beobachtet hatte.

„Du nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr", erwiderte er, „Du musst dich auch einmal entspannen, Tru, sonst wachst du eines Tages auf und kannst dich nicht mehr bewegen, weil dein ganzer Körper verspannt ist."

_Und das würde vermutlich zu einem beträchtlichen Teil mit dir zusammenhängen. Wenn Jack Recht hat, dann war das hier erst der Anfang. Und beim nächsten Mal gibt es vielleicht keine zweite Leiche, die mich um Hilfe bittet._

„Das ist nicht so einfach", erklärte sie.

„Komm her, dann helf' ich dir dabei", erwiderte er.

------------------------------------------------------

„_Lass den Lebensfunken los. Lass ihn weiterziehen."_

_Das Leben verneinte diese Aufforderung heftig: „Niemals werde ich das tun!"_

„_Dann", sagte der Tod, „Sind wir alle verloren."_

_Das Leben wollte ihm keinen Glauben schenken und kämpfte weiter um den Lebensfunken seines geliebten Sterblichen. Erneut kam die Zeit und der Tod versuchte sich den Sterblichen zu holen, erneut krallte sich das Leben an den Lebensfunken und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen._

„_Dir fehlt die Kraft diesen Sterblichen ewig zu beschützen", warnte der Tod, „Um seinetwillen hast du bereits begonnen die Regeln des Spiels zu verändern und deine Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du mehr verlieren als du dir jemals in deinen Alpträumen hast vorstellen können. Die Götter werden dein Verhalten nicht tolerieren."_

„_Ich kann ihn nicht los lassen. Ich kann ihn nicht ziehen lassen. Ich brauche ihn!", erklärte das Leben._

„_Dann", sagte der Tod, „Bist du das, was verloren ist."_

**Ende**

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

_A/N: Der Abschluss der „Jensen-Triologie" mit dem Titel „Forever Young" wird die Handlung um Jensen abschließen und auch die anderen Handlungsstränge dieses Teils wieder aufnehmen. _

_Allerdings wird es noch etwas dauern bis ich den nächsten Teil poste, weil ich mir vorgenommen habe keine neue mehrteilige FF mehr zu beginnen, bis ich nicht alle anderen abgeschlossen habe. Wie lange ich mich an diesen Entschluss halte steht auf einem anderen Blatt._

_Danke für euer Feedback. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr vom Ende haltet._

_Wir sehen uns hoffentlich im nächsten Teil._


End file.
